


Marry Me...? (Prussia x Reader)

by potatingpotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Other, Prussia - Freeform, aph prussia - Freeform, gilbert beilschmidt - Freeform, gilbert beilschmidt x reader, prussia x reader - Freeform, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil proposes in the corniest way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me...? (Prussia x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my [deviantart account](http://potatingpotato.deviantart.com/) of the same name :)

“(Naaaaame)!” Gilbert, your boyfriend for three years, whined for the millionth time.

You just rolled your eyes and ignored him, your attention still on your laptop in front of you. _Probably wants me to get something for him,_ you thought.

 _Damn, she won’t pay attention to me,_ Gil thought. A mischievous smirk found its way to his face. _Time to pump it up._ “(Naaaaame)! (Naaaaaame)! (Naaaaame)!” Gilbert whined-sang loudly.

Your brow twitched with annoyance but you continued to ignore him, still focused on the fanfic you were reading.

“(Naame)!”

You turned to him. “What?!” you snapped. He pouted and crossed his arms, his face turned downward. You sighed. He looked too cute. You leaned closer to him and pecked him on the nose. He beamed, his usual smirk coming back to place.

“Hey, (Name).” Gilbert said, grinning. This is gonna be awesome…

You sighed. “What?” you asked him warily.

Excitement and nervousness shot through him. “Knock, knock.”

Your brow twitched slightly. Knock knock? _KNOCK KNOCK?! HE INTERRUPTED YOU FOR THAT?!_ But you just breathed in and tried to reply as calmly as possible. “Who’s there?”

“Marry.” His grin grew even wider as he saw you blush.

“Marry who?” Your face was on fire now.

Your eyes widened as he knelt in front of you, holding a small velvet box with a ring inside. “Marry me?” he asked somewhat nervously.

You hugged him, not even bothering to pull him up first. “YES! YES! I’LL MARRY YOU!”

He laughed and kissed your head, happy that you accepted.


End file.
